


Date Night and Naps

by Emily_the_Almighty



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Geoff is manipulative, M/M, Short, Team OG Cuteness, and cheesecake, in a non-bad way, jack just loves his boyfriend, movie date, movie theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_the_Almighty/pseuds/Emily_the_Almighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP going to the midnight premiere of a movie and by the end of the film they’re cuddled up together, asleep</p><p>Geoff just really wanted to see the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night and Naps

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was written for a friend awhile ago and I realized I never posted it here. Hope you enjoy a really short Team OG fluff thing.
> 
> (This was literally saved as TEAM OG FLUFFY MC FLUFF FLUFF in my phone notepad)
> 
> That friend is lilyheart8 BTW. She's on Wattpad, Tumblr, and Deviantart all under the same name. Check her out! Her writing is amazing and her drawing is amazing! :D
> 
> (Oh yeah and don't be afraid to tell me if I misspell shit and whatnot)

"Jack c'mon! If we don't leave now we won't get a good place in line!" Geoff whined to his boyfriend, tugging on the younger's arm slightly. Jack just rolled his eyes. Geoff had been saying that for the past three hours.

"Geoff, we already bought our tickets. No matter where we are in line, we'll get into the theater" Geoff just pouted. They were both on the couch, watching some trashy reality show to pass the time. But he wanted to go to the theater /now/

Then he got a devious idea. With an evil smirk, Geoff threw his leg across Jack's lap. Effectively straddling the younger man. Jack raised an eyebrow, hands settling on Geoff's hips instinctively.

"Yes Geoff, you're sexy and I love you. But this won't convince me to leave for a midnight movie at," he glanced at the clock on the wall, "5:23 in the evening."

Geoff just chuckled, leaning closer. "What if I promised to make that homemade strawberry cheesecake you like so much?" He whispered in Jack's ear, draping his arms around his shoulders.

Jack whined a little in the back of his throat. "I hate you. Get my car keys." 

The older grinned, happily pressing kisses all over Jack's cheeks. "You're the best boyfriend ever!" he gave him a quick smooch before hopping off Jack's lap and running to the bedroom.

Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair. "The things I do for love." He muttered under his breath. Geoff returned quickly, jingling the keys. 

The drive to the movie theater was nothing special, other than Geoff jittering excitedly on his seat. Jack had to admit, he was acting pretty freaking adorable.

-*-*-*-

Around 10:30 is when Jack started getting hype for the movie. He'd been waiting to see it just as much as Geoff had. They'd waited in line, chatting each other up, as well as some of the surrounding excited movie-goers.

Their phone's alarms went off at midnight, and the line started moving. Jack paid for their drinks and snacks, Geoff protesting weakly. Jack did this every time they went to a movie, and he'd been trying to convince him otherwise.

Oh well, maybe next time.

For right now he was gonna enjoy his large Sprite and snickers bites.

The two of them inched their way into the screening room, and somehow they got primo seats. Back row, very center. The previews started, and the lights dimmed, and Geoff was a ball of energy.

-*-*-*-

About halfway through the movie, or what he thought was halfway, Geoff yawned a little. 

He leaned his head on Jack's shoulder, getting comfortable. The more he watched, the more tired he got. He felt Jack's head rest against his, and Geoff's eyes started drooping.

Before he knew it, he was out like a light. And unbeknownst to him, Jack had already fallen asleep.

-*-*-*-

"Hey, uh, the movie's over." A timid voice brought Geoff to consciousness. He squinted his eyes open, rubbing his cheek. There was a young woman, obviously an employee because of her uniform.

"Sorry to wake you up, but yeah. Movie's over" she scratched the back of her head sheepishly. Geoff day up straight, embarrassed. He shook Jack's shoulder.

"Jack, hun, get up. We fell asleep." He said quietly. Jack sucked in a breath, coming to. "Mm?"

Geoff just relayed the message again and the younger man woke up legitimately. "S-sorry miss. We'll be right out." Jack stuttered, standing up quickly with Geoff following suit.

"No worries," she chuckled, "if it makes you feel better, you two are the cutest couple I've ever seen. And you looked so adorable cuddling together." She complimented. Jack just blushed.

"Thanks." Geoff grinned, showing teeth. "We get that a lot." With a few more forced pleasantries, the couple left, both thoroughly flattered and embarrassed.

"I blame you." Jack mumbled as they left the theater. He wrapped an arm around Geoff's shoulder when he saw the older shiver in the night air. 

"What? Why?!" Geoff pouted

"We could've napped instead of leaving early. And now we missed half of the movie and we probably looked stupid." Jack frowned.

"Correction. She said we looked cute. That's a win in my book. And now we can go home, and sleep, and cuddle, and all that cutesy shit." Geoff promised, and it put a smile on Jack's face.

And cutesy shit they did.

When they got back to Geoff's place, they both changed into pajamas. Jack fell into bed, and Geoff crawled into his arms.

"I love you." Jack murmured, kissing Geoff gently. The older returned the kiss, giving the comforter over them.

" Love you too." he whispered back, tucking his head under Jack's chin and yawning. Geoff fell asleep shortly, Jack following soon after.

And true to his word, Geoff made Jack that strawberry cheesecake the next day. And it was hella tasty.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos give me life. 
> 
> REQUESTS ARE OPEN. I'm on tumblr under the same name


End file.
